Familia
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Viajando entre dimensiones se encontraron con ellos mismos y su futuro, aunque no lo crean, Kuro todo un padre de familia, Fay la madre perfecta, la epoca del por que y un bebe con mal humor...
1. Mi Feliz Familia

**Disclaimer:** aunque quisiera no me pertenece, por que si me perteneciera desde hace ya rato que habría KuroFay directo.

**Advertencia:** contiene posibles Spoilers, depende de como lo vean...

**_.:::::'"º Familia º"':::::._**

**__**

Una noche despejada y fría, desde hace ya casi 10 años vivían en el mismo lugar, aun se les hacían extraño el haber renunciado a tantas cosas, pero a fin de cuentas todo había valido la pena, por esa felicidad, aunque para uno de ellos su familia se redujo rápidamente, poco a poco están volviendo a ser nuevamente una gran familia pero nadie podría ocupar el puesto de otro.

En una de la habitación con las puertas de tatami cerradas para proteger a los ocupantes del frío se reflejada la silueta de una persona sentada, la sombra se movía al compas de la luz, esa persona estaba sentada a un lado de un futón ya listo para su ocupante.

A un lado del futón se encontraba la persona dueña de la sombra, iba vestida con una yukata blanca y abrigada para dormir mientras con sus brazos abrazaba un haori grueso a su pecho, su cabello era largo y rubio, recogido en una casi trenza la cual estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, un fleco largo que también le cubría su ojo izquierdo, su único ojos visible era de color turquesa, su piel pálida y su cuerpo delgado, estaba tarareando una canción que al parecer clamaba al pequeño ser entre sus brazos.

-…ya está, por fin…-irrumpió un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento que también vestía una yukata la cual la llevaba totalmente abierta en el pecho mientras llevaba un bulto con dos piernas que se agitaba bajo una pequeña yukata, ese bulto estaba en su hombro como si fuera un saco ya que en cualquier momento se escaparía, el cabello de ese hombre era negro y corto y sus ojos de un rojo muy llamativo.

-…mami, mi papi no me dejó jugar más tiempo en el agua…-exclamaba el saco mientras se movía sobre el hombro del hombre

-…si lo hacía te enfermarías con este clima…-responde mientras coloca a la niña sobre su brazo y la mira a los ojos, era un pequeña de largos cabellos negros y ojos profundos de color rojo miraba tiernamente el rostro de su padre, la piel de la pequeña era blanca igual que la de su madre.

-…hyuu, Kuro-papi tiene razón Aran-chan…-sonríe la madre

-…muy bien, a dormir…-dice Kurogane mientras deja a la pequeña en el futon y la cubre con la manta y la mira serio.

La pequeña pestañea varias veces mirando a su padre y este solo fijaba mas sus pupilas iguales en ella, por su parte la madre miraba todo mientras reía suavemente, la pequeña Aran seguía mirando a su padre que no pestañeaba e hizo un puchero mientras se cubría un poco el rostro con la manta.

-…y ahora que pasa, no vas a dormir?...-preguntó la mamá.

-…es que…-miró a su padre y luego a su madre y luego al bulto entre los brazos de su madre, para luego sentarse en el futon y poner una mirada sería muy parecida a las que solía poner su madre-…mami, a quien quieres mas, a mi a mi papá o a mi hermanito?...-preguntó descaradamente dejando frío a Kurogane y a su madre con una expresión de sorpresa.

-…que… que… que…-reacciona Kurogane-…como preguntas eso?, y tú que le vas a responder Mago?...-preguntó el padre mientras pasaba la vista desde su hija hasta Fay y de regreso a su hija

-…y porque preguntas eso Aran-chan?...-cuestiona Fay

-…hum, es que yo no sé a quién quiero más…-infló las mejillas-…y tu papi, a quien quieres más?...-

-…Aran-chan, esa es una pregunta muy difícil…-interrumpe Fay-…nadie tiene respuesta para eso ya que existen diferentes modos de querer a alguien y cada uno es del mismo tamaño…-

-…ah, qué raro es el mundo…-comentó para tirarse en el futon, Kurogane la volvió a cubrir y la mira nuevamente serio.

-…duerme…-ordenó.

-…mami, porque mi papi es gruñón y solo sabe dar órdenes?...-preguntó ahora

-…QUE DICES PEQUE…-Kurogane se tuvo que callar ya que Fay lo miraba de forma molesta mientras remecía sus manos y cubría mejor al pequeño con el haori-…lo siento…-se disculpó mientras se acercaba-…ya no tiene fiebre?...-preguntó mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza apenas cubierta de pelusa negra notando que ya no estaba caliente, alejó un poco su manos para con un dedo tocar la pequeña nariz del bebé quien frunció el ceño mostrándose molesto por esa acción.

Fay sonrió por esa muestra de cariño al igual que Kurogane, quien se levantó, fue donde Aran e hizo lo mismo, la pequeña al igual que su hermano frunció el ceño en forma divertida.

-…ahora sí, basta de platica, a dormir…-dijo Kurogane para ver como poco a poco su pequeña se iba durmiendo.

-…a veces no lo creo…-susurró Fay

-…ah?...-Kurogane dirigió su mirada rojiza por ese extraño comentario

-…hace 10 años nos conocimos y viajamos por las dimensiones y ahora míranos, somos una familia, con una niña de 4 años que está en la época del por qué y un bebé de 2 meses…-sonrió-…hyuuuu hyuuuu, Kuro-guau resultó ser un muy buen padre, Kuro-papi!…-exclamó contento provocando que el bebé comenzara a llorar.

-…ves lo que haces mago?...-reprende Kurogane

-…ya, ya Hiyori…-Fay remeció al pequeño mientras le daba besos en la cabecita, así se fue calmando hasta que se volvió a dormir.

Más tarde se encontraban en su habitación, abrazados en la oscuridad mientras el pequeño Hiyori dormía cerca de ellos en su pequeño moises, calientito y sintiendo el amor de ese hogar.

-…es mañana…-dice Kurogane irrumpiendo el silencio

-…entonces desde mañana solo me dirás Yuui…-Fay se apega al pecho de Kurogane.

-…al menos yo podré ser yo mismo…-el más alto se acomoda abrazando mejor a su amor.

-…hyuuu hyuuu, lástima que tenga que fingir ser otra persona frente a mi yo del pasado…-se acomodó mejor-…pero Yuuko-san tiene razón, tal vez si en el pasado nos hubieran dicho que terminaríamos de esta forma hoy no estaríamos aquí…

-…jum, por primera vez la alcohólica tiene razón…-

A la mañana siguiente Kurogane se encontraba listo y esperando pacientemente en la salida de la casa en donde vivía, un viejo dojo japonés, esa mañana hacía fresco y Aran ya iba retrasada para el jardín.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-…hyuuu, Kuro-pin es tan suavecito…-exclamó el mago que se encontraba acostado encima de la espalda del ninja después de una estrepitosa caída, como siempre, encima del mago se encontraba Shaoran y sobre este estaba sentada Sakura a quien Mokona le había caído en los brazos.

-…Sakura-san, se encuentra bien?...-pregunta Shaoran

-…si…-responde la princesa

-…ahora podrían levantarse de encima de mí…-reclama Kurogane mientras hace un intento de levantarse con el peso de todo encima.

Minutos después todos se encontraban de pie mirando a su alrededor, era un bosque, al parecer antiguo, estaban en lo que parecía ser un gran claro con arboles al final, los que al parecen cubrían un camino a un sendero, al fondo una montaña empinada de la cual se podía ver nieve en la cima, el clima era frío pero con un delicioso y fuerte sol en un día despejado.

-… cómo se llamará este lugar?…-cuestiona Shaoran mirando a su alrededor.

-…este lugar se llama Izumo…-respondió Kurogane

-…y como sabes Kurogane-san?...-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-…yo no dije nada…-dijo el ninja un tanto molesto

-…claro que si, esa era la voz de Kuro-tachi…-exclama Fay

-…fui yo…-escucharon la misma voz, todos dieron la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con un Kurogane mucho más maduro que los miraba serio desde el mismo escampado, estaba vestido con ropa japonesa y se acercaba tranquilamente a ellos.

-…hyuuuu, Kuro-papi tiene un hermano gemelo…-exclama Fay

-…un clon de kuro-papi…-dice Mokona

-…no puede ser…-Kurogane por su parte tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja-…sabía que en algún momento me encontraría con alguien así, pero no estaba preparado…-

Un momento después de la sorpresa de tener a dos Kurogane entre ellos fueron llevados a una ciudad entre moderna y antigua por la cual caminaron pasando por una escuela y un jardín de niños hasta llegar a un dojo, el Kurogane de ese mundo ingresó y le pidió que les siguiera mientras pasaba por los jardines de la enorme casa hasta llegar al patio trasero donde se podía observar un árbol de Sakura y un lago de peces koi donde una persona se encontraba alimentándolos sobre el puente.

-…Yuui, ya estoy aquí…-avisa el Kurogane mayor mientras observa como la hermosa figura que llevaba un bello kimono femenino giraba dejando ver una bella sonrisa (1)

**Notas de autor:**

El tiempo en el fic es del futuro, exactamente 10 años después de terminados los viajes, un futuro en donde se ve que Kuro y Fay están juntos, casados y con hijos (no me pregunten como los tuvieron, eso aun estoy viendo con Yuuko), pos como las dimensiones pueden ser tanto el pasado o futuro de alguna otra dimensión me pareció buena esta idea, solo que aquí Fay no puede decir quién es en verdad ya que si lo hace podría cambiar todo lo que conoce y sus hijos no nacerían (algo así como cuando Trunks no podía decirle a nadie que era hijo de Vegeta y Bulma porque o sino ellos se terminarían odiando y el no nacería).

Entonces en este fic usan el verdadero nombre de Fay, es decir Yuui y aparte, como se habrán dado cuenta el Fay del pasado tiene sus dos ojos y de color azul, no es vampiro (aun) y su cabello es corto, así que se diferencian bastante. Otro que tengo que recalcar es el Kurogane del futuro, este no tiene un brazo, sino un automail, en el proximo capítulo sabrán el por que...

(1) la razón por la cual Fay (Yuui) viste como mujer es porque en el antiguo Japón tenían la creencia de que los espíritus malignos y demonios, además de enfermedades no atacan a las mujeres, se solían vestir a niños con kimonos de niñas y se les dejaba el cabello largo para así criar niños fuertes, por otra parte se cree que si vistes a un hombre como mujer (este ya siendo adulto) es por alguna enfermedad, y como el Fay del futuro acaba de tener un bebe pues está muy débil y para mantenerlo a salvo lo visten así, cabe recalcar que fue una idea de Yuuko, además de que esto en verdad ocurrió en xxxHolic, pero fue con Doumeki, ya me imagino en algún momento a Yuuko ordenándole a Watanuki que vista con kimono femenino para ahuyentar espíritus xDDDD

Espero sus comentarios, gracias


	2. Convivencia

**Disclaimer:** aunque quisiera no me pertenece, por que si me perteneciera desde hace ya rato que habría KuroFay directo.

**Advertencia:** contiene posibles Spoilers, depende de como lo vean...

**_.:::::'"º Familia º"':::::._**

Todo esto parecía un sueño muy raro, no, en realidad era un pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la cual quisiera despertar, ese mundo era algo que nunca se había esperado encontrar, en ese mundo estaba su yo como alguien que nunca pensó que llegaría a ser, en ese mundo era padre, padre de familia, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos quien ahora se encontraba observándolo descaradamente.

-…te llamas igual que mi papi, por qué?...-preguntó la pequeña Aran al ninja Kurogane quien se encontraba típicamente sentado con una extraña cara de sorpresa mientras observaba como la pequeña de 4 años lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

-…ese es mi nombre…-responde de forma estoica

-…ah y por qué?...-con sus manitas recogió su cabello que ya le estaba estorbando.

-…oye enana, deja de molestar…-ordena Kurogane mayor.

-…y eres igual de gruñón que mi papi?...-Aran frunció el seño con esa pregunta

-…a quien llamas gruñón enana?!...-se escuchó el reclamo de su padre.

-…yo no soy gruñón…-respondió el ninja Kurogane con toda la calma que pudo acumular, pero visiblemente enojado.

-…Kuro-rin, es muy gruñón!...-intervino Mokona saliendo de entre las ropas del ninja-…mirale la cara, si parece un perrito gruñendo…-dijo mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

-…maldito manjuu del…-se quedó quieto en su acto violento en cuando notó que la pequeña lo miraba con esos enormes y rojizos ojos, expectante de lo que hacía y decía.

-…Kuro-chan es malo…-se quejó Mokona

-…kyaaa que hermoso bebé…-se escuchó el grito de Sakura, en la sala, justo frente a donde la pequeña Aran estaba con Kurogane y Mokona se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran y Fay junto con Fay(Yuui) quien observaba como Hiyori estaba sentado y sostenido en sus piernas y miraba con el seño fruncido a los presentes mientras sostenía una mirada de superioridad en sus ojos aun grises.

-…bien, ya hable con ella…-avisó el Kurogane mayor mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposo, Hiyori por su parte lo miró y le sonrió contento chillando de felicidad; Aran, que aun estaba frente al ninja Kurogane se levantó de su puesto y corrió sentarse entre las piernas de su padre.

A todos se les hacía muy extraño ese ambiente familiar entre Kurogane y Yuui, alguien que no podían reconocer por que no sabían si lo habían visto en alguna otra dimensión. Por un lado Kurogane, que se mantenía alejado mientras cavilaba en su mente, es que no cabía en su asombro de encontrarse con su otro "yo" en un mundo que se ve pacífico y con una familia hermosa, ni siquiera quería interactuar con ellos ya que se sentía extraño, es como si su corazón le pidiera ver eso en un futuro, que él quería ser partícipe de eso en un futuro, lamentablemente este no podrá ser, es un guerrero lo cual su otro "yo" no es, su vida es servir a la Princesa Tomoyo, su otro "yo" solo está para servir a su familia, y la peor de todas, ama a Fay, Fay es un hombre por lo cual, ni siquiera podía dejar descendencia si es que moría, en cambio su otro "yo", este Kurogane, tenía hijos con una hermosa _mujer _de ojos turquesas. Suspiró pesadamente, nada podía ser; al mismo tiempo Mokona miraba a la familia bien cómoda encima de la cabeza de Kurogane y se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba Fay; Shaoran también era muy perceptivo, tal vez por su experiencia como arqueólogo que lo hacía darse cuenta de las cosas por especulaciones sobre hechos, ahora notaba como la mirada triste de Fay era dirigida a el Kurogane de este mundo, sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza, mientras su rostro mostraba ternura y una sonrisa de felicidad, por otro lado Kurogane parecía de mucho mas mal humor que de costumbre; aparte Sakura estaba feliz, para ella era como ver reflejado a Kurogane con una familia en representación a como son ellos viajando: Kuro-papi, Fay-mami, Sakura y Shaoran hijos, aunque en ese familia les faltaba una Mokona que hiciera de Mokona; por ultimo Fay que aunque sonreía estaba que lloraba por dentro, lo último que quería ver era a Kurogane feliz, casado y con hijos, al parecer un mensaje mandado por alguien para decirle que todo era imposible, nunca sería feliz.

Durante ese rato hablaron un poco de sus viajes, Aran tenía gran curiosidad y preguntaba de todo a todos.

-…entonces Fay-san es un mago y viene de Celes?…-preguntó Aran muy emocionada a un Fay que sonreía-…valla, entonces puedes hacer magia igual a como hacía mi mami…-exclama feliz

-…hacía magia Yuui-san?...-preguntó Shaoran

-…si, pero fue hace ya tiempo, lamentablemente ocurrió un imprevisto, mi esposo perdió un brazo por salvarme…-Fay(Yuui) al menos podía contar un pedacito de la historia que estarían prontos a vivir-…así que hice un trato con Yuuko-san de entregarle mi magia a cambio de que le regresara su brazo…-sonrió.

-…conocen a la Señorita Yuuko?...-pregunto Fay sorprendido

-…es mi Tía y cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella…-dijo Aran muy decidida, todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kurogane que estaba fuera de la sala se quedaron helados al escuchar tal declaración de alguien de apenas 4 años, por otra parte los padres de la pequeña ya estaban acostumbrados a esas declaraciones tan abiertas, cabe recalcar que Yuuko estaba feliz de tener a alguien tan joven siguiendo sus pasos.

El Kurogane mayor se levantó de su puesto dirigiéndose al patio trasero y colocándose sus zapatillas.

-…ya te vas, cuidate…-dijo su esposo.

-…si…-respondió simplemente con un ademán de manos mientras se perdía en la espesura del bosque, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Todos se extrañaron al ver como este Kurogane se retiraba sin ninguna explicación mientras Fay(Yuui) sonreía.

-…va a ser una ronda, por estos lugares es muy peligrosos, estamos cerca del monte Fuji, ahí suelen estar lo demonios de mayor poder…-responde la madre a la muda pregunta de todos-…muy bien, iré a preparar algo para comer, esperen un momento y les sirvo té…-dijo mientras se levantaba acomodándose a un inquieto bebé en el regazo.

-…Yuui-san, si quiere le ayudo vigilando a Hiyori-kun…-dijo Sakura esperanzada de tener un bebe en sus brazos.

-…está bien…-sonrió abiertamente, después de todo no sería una molestia ya que confiaba mucho en su yo del pasado, también en Kurogane quien fue el que demostró que sabía mucho de bebés en el pasado.

Hiyori fue entregado en manos de Sakura quien un poco insegura recibió al pequeño el cual frunció el seño en forma de disgusto al saberse alejado del calor de su madre, Fay(Yuui) desapareció de la estancia con dirección a la cocina mientras los viajeros y Aran se habían quedado con el bebé quien comenzó a inquietarse un poco.

-…nya!, a Mokona le gustan los bebés…-exclamó Mokona colocándose frente al bebé.

Fay se acercó un poco y sonrió al notar el gran parecido de ese bebé con su padre que era Kurogane después de todo.

-…Hyuuu, Kuro-wan, mira, es igualito a ti…-exclamó feliz

Por su lado Kurogane simplemente bufó molesto mientras se dejaba helar por la noche que ya había caído hace unos minutos, fue cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, al mirar se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran que simplemente lo apoyaba en su intención de no inmiscuirse con ese familia.

El Fay mayor se encontraba sirviendo el té japonés, siempre el preferido de Kurogane, estaba feliz de verse a sí mismo 10 años más joven, de cabello corto, con su magia y sobre todo con sus dos ojos, era una suerte que su hija no entendiera de esas cosas ya que de seguro ya hubiera hablado, así que mejor que creyera que era un hombre idéntico a su papi que venía de otro mundo, después de servir té negro se dirigió con sus invitados encontrando a todos tratando de alegrar a su pequeño que se disponía a llorar mientras Aran les decía que para su hermano el único que podía arrancarle una sonrisa era su papi.

Cuando ingreso en la sala con tazas de té se encontró con Fay sonriendo ante Mokona quien estaba tratando de entretener a su bebé con el típico: donde está el bebé? Aquí esta!.

Dejó las tasas y con otras dos se acercó a Shaoran y Kurogane quienes al parecer estaban enfrascados en alguna conversación sobre técnicas con la espada.

-…tomen…-sonrió mientras les entregaba el té y dejaba algunos dulces.

-…gracias…-respondió Shaoran de forma cortes, por su parte Kurogane solo miraba intensamente a su servidor, tratando de descubrir que había visto su yo de ese mundo.

Se escucharon unos ruidos y quejidos para dejar paso al llanto del bebé.

-…hay no, qué hago?...-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba al pequeño y lo mecía un poco, pero no lograba calmarlo.

Shaoran se giro un poco y observaba como Sakura trataba de calmar al pequeño fallando en el intento, por otro lado la madre del bebé sonreía, esa escena le resultaba muy extraña y Kurogane se mantenía regio sin dirigir la mirada a tal escena.

-…el bebé está llorando, que hacemos? Qué hacemos?...-repetía Mokona alrededor de Sakura.

-…voy a buscar unos juguetes para entretenerlo…-dijo Aran al momento en que salió corriendo y se perdió en el pasillo.

-…Fay-san, ayúdeme…-pedía la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…es que… yo no…-el mago estaba indeciso, nunca había tratado con un bebé, no se atrevía, es que eran tan pequeños e indefensos, sentía como si con solo tocarlos se romperían. Dirigió su mirada a Yuui quien solo sonreía y sin saber cómo tomó un poco de valor-…está bien Sakura-chan, pásamelo…-pidió estirando los brazos.

Estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y sus brazos temblaban, su mirada reflejaba inseguridad, aun así recibió al pequeño con mucho cuidado y con un agarre un tanto flojo, por eso, cuando sintió que el pequeño se resbalaba un poco afianzó ese agarré y lo atrajo a su pecho y la sensación fue rara, algo lleno de paz que le inundaba todo el cuerpo, quería reír, llorar, gritar, todo al mismo tiempo, por otro lado sus ojos brillaron intensamente, algo que sorprendió a quienes presenciaron esa escena y se quedaron conmovidos.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el bebé acomodó su cabecita en el pecho de Fay y se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras dejaba de llorar ahora solo hipando levemente y cerrando sus ojitos, disfrutando de ese calor brindado por el mayor.

-…oh valla…-susurró Fay sorprendido.

Kurogane había presenciado solo esa parte, estaba muy sorprendido por esa reacción en el bebé y se sorprendió mas al ver la tierna imagen que representaba Fay cargando a un pequeño, era realmente preciosa, no podía dejar de despegar la vista de esa bella imagen.

-…Fay-chan es una buena mamá…-exclamó Mokona.

Fay no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente mientras bajaba la mirada apenado por ese comentario.

-…veo que se quedó dormido…-comentó Fay(Yuui) irrumpiendo el silencio-…será mejor que lo lleve a acostar…-se levantó dirigiéndose a Fay para extenderle los brazos.

-…claro…-respondió Fay mientras le extendía el bebé a su madre, pero para su sorpresa este estaba prendido de su ropa, su pequeña manito estaba hecha puño sobre un doble de su camisa lo cual impedía su pase de brazos.

-…oh valla, siempre hace eso…-ría Fay(Yuui) dejando entrever una cosa la cual Mokona y Fay fueron los únicos en darse cuenta.

La cena pasó entre risas y comentarios sobre Fay y ese don materno que tenía.

Cuando ya era bien entrada la noche cada uno se encontraba en su propia habitación, todas eran contiguas y separadas por las puertas corredizas de tatami, Mokona había decidido dormir con Shaoran, en el cuarto contiguo dormía Sakura y luego le seguía Fay para al último dejar a Kurogane. Esa noche Mokona había dicho que quería dormir con Shaoran.

-…Kuro… gane…-susurro el nombre completo. Fay aun se encontraba despierto, era extraño tener un cuarto para él solo, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir con el ninja en la misma habitación, hasta a veces en la misma cama (eso no era muy seguido).

Estiró su mano hacia el techo y se la quedó viendo fijamente rememorando el suceso de hace poco en la cena.

-::Flash Back::-

-…oi!...-reclama Kurogane mayor en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Aran se encontraba pasando las verduras de su bol al de su padre-…con razón sigues enana, tienes que comerte tus verduras…-le reprendió mientras se las regresaba, era una extraña pelea con palillos en mano, claro, los palillos de la niña estaba amarrados con un elástico ya que aun no los controlaba bien.

-…a mi no me gustan…-Aran dice mientras se las devolvía de nuevo al bol de su padre

-…no me importa si no te gustan, te las comes!...-responde su padre mientras le regresa las verduras.

Aran simplemente hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño y seguía con su pelea de pasarle las verduras a su padre, su madre simplemente sonreía como si eso fuera el pan de cada día y Hiroyi estaba en un pequeño asiento a un lado suyo con un chupón en la boca, podría decirse que su mirada estudiaba a cada uno de los visitantes a quienes los observaba desde iniciada la cena.

Por su lado los viajeros estaban sorprendidos de ver esa extraña discusión de padre e hija, nunca creyeron ver a Kurogane peleando con una niña.

-…uh, sucede algo?...-preguntó Fay(Yuui) al darse cuenta de que la única que comía era Mokona, los demás estaba mirando hacia la discusión de su hija con su padre.

-…no, no es nada…-respondió Shaoran mientras comenzaba a comer, por su lado Sakura solo rió mientras también se dedicaba a comer.

El ninja simplemente seguía observando la ¿tierna? Discusión de su otro "yo" con su hija, lo hacía mientras comía, esa discusión le hacía acordar a cuando su padre le decía que comiera todo para poder crecer, siguió observando hasta que su otro "yo" le atrapó la nariz de su hija entre dos de sus dedos y se la jaló suavemente como reprimenda, la pequeña simplemente agachó la cabeza y comenzó a comer en pequeños pedacitos las verduras, a cada pedacito tomaba gran cantidad de té de su tasa.

-…hum, agh, uh…-escuchaba unos quejidos a su lado, de reojo se dio cuenta de que Fey tenía problemas con los palillos, tenía uno en cada mano y trataba de tomar cada cosa pero se caía y ahora optaba por pincharlas.

-…deja…-simplemente le quitó los palillos ante la atenta mirada del mago e hizo un amarrado con un pedazo de cuerda de sus vestimentas-…toma…-cogió la mano del mago y se lo colocó correctamente en ella-…así es mas fácil…-simplemente dijo.

-…hyuuu, Kuro-tan es tan amable…-exclamó contento.

-…Kuro-tan es muy amable, es un cachorrito…-comentó Mokona.

-…cállate bollo blanco…-reclama Kurogane mientras sigue comiendo.

-…si, es igual de gruñon que mi papi…-asiente Aran.

-…a quien le dices gruñon, enana…-ese era su padre.

Por su parte Fay se había quedado mirando ese pedazo de cuerda amarrada a los palillos, lo hacía sentir especial

-::Fin Flash Back::-

Siguió observando su mano, sintió tanta calidez cuando Kurogane tomó su mano y puso los palillos juntos en la posición que debían estar, estaba tan contento solo de recibir esa pequeña atención de su ninja, lo ama y está dispuesto a todo solo por verlo feliz.

**Notas de autor:**

ora si, como ven, hay mas spoilers de los que quería y algunos sucesos son sacados de otros mangas de clamp o simplemente algo del pasado de cualquier personaje, es como una trivia, o no me digan que no se dieron cuenta de que cuando Aran pregunta a su madre a quien quieres mas es igual a cuando Kurogane niño que para ese tiempo se llamaba Haganemaru le preguntó a su mamá lo mismo, la reacción de su pdrae fue muy parecida a la de Kurogane, xD, solo que conociendo a nuestro ninja es un poco mas exasperante, no tan calmado...

hay algo que me olvidé poner el capítulo pasado, 9.9, es el significado de los nombres de los hijos de Kurogane y Fay, pos bien, Aran significa A Asia y Ran Tormenta, entonces significa Tormenta en Asia, me resulta gracioso ya que el comportamiento de la pequeña es como una tormenta...

por otro lado Hiroyi, no se su significado exacto, pero se que comprende algo como cauteloso o generoso, o eso era Hiroshi u.u... hum, no se, cuando confirme les confirmo xD...

ahora si, me hicieron tres preguntas en los reviews... pos aqui estan las respuestas:

1. no creo,e so depende de cada uno, por ejemplo, Sakura es despistada, ni siquiera le va a pasar por la mente esa posibilidad; Shaoran podría darse cuenta pero (siempre hay un pero) esta mas enfrascado en buscar las plumas e investigar sobre alguna leyenda o historia de alguna pluma en cada mundo que visita que lo demás pasa a segundo plano; Fay, pos este depende de el mismo y de lo idiota o no tan idiota que se quiera comportar, aunque ahora esta mas preocupado por que tal ves lo suyo con Kuro-chin no funcione al ver a otro Kuro-papi con familia ya formada; Kurogane, ese simplemente no quiere saber nada, solo quiere largarse; y, Mokona, pues ella va igual que Fay.

2. jeje, aqui todavía no conocen la historia de Fay y Yuui, y de que Fay esta triste, lo está ya que es como ver a su Kuro-Papi con troa persona y muy feliz, falta mucho para que se descubra la verdad, además cuando la descubran ya habran saltado varios mundo.

bueno, eso es todo, espero sus comentarios.


	3. Doloroso

**Disclaimer:** aunque quisiera no me pertenece, por que si me perteneciera desde hace ya rato que habría KuroFay directo.

**Advertencia:** contiene posibles Spoilers, depende de como lo vean...

**_.:::::'"º Familia º"':::::._**

La puerta de tatami de la entrada se abrió y se cerró violentamente al momento en que se escuchaban unos feroces pasos con zapatos y luego el regreso de estos mismos a la entrada, unos bufidos molestos, algunas maldiciones y nuevamente movimiento con algunas cosas que chocaban para de ahí los pasos se escuchaban otra vez con dirección al patio donde se encontraban los dos Kurogane y Shaoran.

-…KUROGANE…-se escuchó un grito por toda la estancia llamando la atención a los dos portadores de ese nombre-…como se te ocurre dejar a esta belleza abandonada en el paradero del bus, no tuviste ni la consideración de llamarme al celular a decirme: oh, no puedo ir a recogerte así que no me esperes bajo este sol de muerte, no quiero que llegues a casa deshidratada; no entiendo como una preciosidad como Yuui-chan pudo aceptar casarse contigo, para mí que hubo algo turbio y lo peor de todo es que vengo aquí corriendo, abandonando todo, con lo poco que tengo y te encuentro bien campante bla bla bla…-era una chica alta, piel blanca, ojos mieles y cabello negro y largo, Tenía un cuerpo de envidia que escondía bajo una camisa larga floreada con un gran escote y unos jeans apretados color azul.

-…es mi hermana…-responde el Kurogane mayor mientras observaba como esta se desquitaba hablando como poseída. En realidad, la consideraba como su hermana, podría decirse que mayor, pero a ella le gusta decir que es menor; ella fue una gran compañera de viaje además de que lo ayudó muchísimo cuando su aventura terminó.

-…¡Yai!...-grito de loca desquiciada-…esto te manda Tomoyo…-mostró un enorme paquete.

-…oh, Yana-chan, cuando llegaste?...-llegó Fay(Yuui) con el pequeño Hiroyi en sus brazos.

-…¡Kya!, un bebé, soy tía de un hermoso bebé…-exclamó para luego observar de cerca a Hiroyi quien la miraba molesto por el ruido que hacía-…oh, que desgracia, tiene el carácter de Kurotaro…-se quejó-…no sé ni porque me quejo, eso ya es genético…-.

En eso llegaban Sakura y Fay que habían estado ayudando en la cocina.

-…Oh, pero que niña más linda, justo lo que me dijiste por teléfono Kurokachi, es idéntica a Sakura-chan…-dice mientras la abraza-…los mismos ojos verdes, color de cabello, contextura…-comienza a observarla detenidamente-…la única diferencia es su reacción, es muy callada…-suspira-…y tu…-grita en dirección a Shaoran quien pega un brinco.

La chica salió corriendo sin importar que no llevara zapatos para detenerse justo frente al arqueólogo.

-…eres más bajito que el Shaoran que conozco…-dijo mientras señalaba con la mano la diferencia de altura.

-…Yana…-escucha la voz de Kurogane.

-…mande…-responde sonriente, aunque al mirar en dirección a su hermano sus ojos muestran sorpresa-…no puede ser…-exclama mientras los señala-…¡Kuroichijo tiene un hermano gemelo!…-grita

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-…mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Yana…-dice de forma refinada mientras hace una ligera inclinación hacia los viajeros y estos sorprendidos respondieron la inclinación educadamente-…estoy aquí porque Kurokentaro me llamó ya que me dijo que se encontraban buscando una pluma…-dijo al momento en que comenzaba a buscar de entre sus pertenencias hasta que sacó una caja y la puso en la mesa, luego de entre sus ropas sacó un collar que tenía por dije una pequeña llave con la cual abrió la caja para así mostrar su contenido el cual era un ramo de flores de cerezo, una pequeña fundita y al fondo, la pluma de Sakura.

-…mi pluma…-sonríe Sakura mientras recibía el objeto de manos de la chica.

-…primera vez que te comportas civilizada, mujer…-comentario oportuno de Kurogane mayor.

-…nadie te dijo que hablaras, ¡cállate!...-ordenó Yana casi ladrándole y volvió a sonreír a los viajeros-…hay, jejeje, no entiendo como Yuui-chan puede soportarlo, ya hasta le tengo pena…-ríe.

Momentos después y unos cuantos tragos de sake la joven mujer hablaba alegremente con los viajeros mientras Mokona daba vueltas sobre sí misma en la mesa.

-…pues si, como les digo, todo el instituto se reía…-bebió todo el sake de su vaso-…fue increíble el escuchar a Kuromiko cantando, por cierto Yuui-chan…-mira a su cuñado-…nunca me dijiste como lo conseguiste…-

-…jeje, simplemente grabé a Kurogane-kun mientras se estaba bañando, suele cantar cuando lo hace…-sonríe.

-…valla, todavía me acuerdo la cara de KuroKoji cuando se escuchó a si mismo…-reía

-...pues a mí me gusta mucho cantar con mi papi cuando nos bañamos…-comentó Aran que estaba sentada entre las piernas de su padre.

-…y a mí no me resultó nada gracioso ese recuerdo…-espetó este recordando su vergüenza.

-…pues, mamá habla de eso cada vez que tiene oportunidad…-ríe Yana-…inclusive tiene la tentación de llamar a Yuui-chan para felicitarle, igual como lo hizo en esa época…-sonrió de forma altanera-…ah, siempre estuvo segura de que tu y Yuui-chan quedarían juntos y no se equivocó…-bebió un poco de sake-…nunca se equivoca en nada…-.

Un poco de silencio se hizo presente, Yuui mantenía distraído a su bebé junto con Shaoran quien se sorprendió de las cosas que le contaba de ese mundo, Sakura por su parte ya le había hecho efecto el sake por lo que se había quedado dormida acurrucada a un lado de la mesa, ya era conocido su poco aguante al sake, Kurogane sin mas estaba bebiendo sin importarle los comentarios ni la conversación que se llevaba a cabo mientras que Fay aun mantenía el vaso de sake en su mano, sentado al lado de Kurogane, observando atentamente como los hermanos contaban sus anécdotas al único oyente y eso le hizo sentir mal de muchas formas.

-…es una vieja bruja…-dice Kurogane mostrando su rostro de altanería.

-…Jo, le dijiste vieja bruja a mi tía Yuuko…-reclam'o Aran.

-…Kurogane, no creo que debas decir eso frente a Aran-chan…-reprende Yuui.

-…es la verdad, no miento…-reprocha.

-…eres un malcriado…-dice Yana mientras termina su vaso de sake y luego rie.

Con esos comentarios habían llamado la atención tanto de Shaoran como de Kurogane y Fay quienes observaban a los hermanos mientras estos bebían sake, según lo dicho, ¿ellos eran hijos de la bruja de las dimensiones?, eso sí que era un mal trago que no pasaba, Kurogane no podía creer que su doble en este mundo sea el hijo mayor de la maldita bruja Yuuko quien siempre se la pasaba molestando, recién ahora comprendía el por qué lo picaba tratando de hacerle comer dulces que le mandaba y sabían no le gustaban, entonces, el había sido el chivo expiatorio de Yuuko solo porque se parecía a su hija, simplemente era una…

A Fay casi se le cae el vaso si no era porque todavía no lo levantaba de la mesa, giro la cabeza y observó a Kurogane quien tenía una mirada sorprendida que pronto cambio a una de iras, entonces este Kurogane era hijo de Yuuko Ichihara, la bruja de las dimensiones, todo se había vuelto muy confuso.

-…bueno, pues Kuro-popo también canta cuando se está bañando y también cuando está de buen humor…-dice Fay llamando la atención de todos y cambiando el tema rápidamente, puede que se tome como si estuviera borracho, cosa que aun no estaba, era mejor asi.

-…¡Kuro-popo es un buen cantante, hip!...-exclama Mokona.

Por su parte, el ninja Kurogane se encontraba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza mientras bebía rápidamente su vaso con sake, maldita sea el momento en que compartió habitación con el mago y también él que se pone a espiarlo en el baño, no ganaba nada con saber que le gustaba cantar, claro, era un cantante frustrado de bañera, pero era su secreto y como tal debía de quedar.

Guió su mirada al grupo cuando escuchó a la escandalosa mujer suspirar.

-…todos juntos parecen una familia…-sonríe mientras juega con el vaso en su mano, su mirada pasaba sobre cada uno de los viajeros que para ese momento vestían yukatas invernales y no sus típicas ropas-…veamos…-dijo de forma juguetona mientras con su dedos índice los señalaba a todos como si fuera un juego-…Fay-san es la mamá ya que sabe cocinar, se encarga de los niños -señaló a Shaoran y Sakura- consigue alimento, va de compras, arregla la ropa, se encarga de la limpieza y cuenta historias…-lo último lo dijo en broma-…Kurogane-san…-eso en vez de respeto había sonado a sarcasmo-…es el papá ya que es el más fuerte, el que proteje a su esposa e hijos -señala a Fey, Shaoran y Sakura- y el que consigue trabajos más pesados y peligrosos junto con su hijo para sustentar la casa, a pesar de su mala cara siempre atiende a su familia aunque no lo parezca…-sonrió al notar como el ninja se hacia el desentendido-…Sakura es la hija mayor, la linda princesita que siempre acompaña a mamá de compras y ayuda en la casa ya que quiere mucho a papá y a su hermano, aunque muchas veces hay cosas que no le sale bien da todo su esfuerzo en mejorar…-Sakura por su parte responde la sonrisa-…ahora tenemos a Shaoran, el hijo menor de esta extraña familia quien es un come libros, gusta de investigar aunque su padre siempre se lo lleva a entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades, quieres mucho a su hermana a quien siempre protege… y Mokona es simplemente Mokona…-sonríe.

-…huy, que tierno…-exclamó Fay-… ¿ves Kuropapi, yo soy la mami?...-ríe aparentando embriaguez.

-…cállate…-y como siempre el ninja lo mandaba a callar.

Y la noche paso entre risas y burlas de parte de Yana contándole antiguos sucesos en el instituto Horitsuba que para vergüenza de Kurogane todas las anécdotas la tenían a él como personaje principal mientras que Yuui se había dispuesto a acostar a sus hijos. Por iniciativa propia Shaoran se había retirado llevándose consigo a Sakura y Mokona, a la final solo habían quedado los hermanos, Kurogane quien estaba pronto a retirarse y Fey quien continuaba bebiendo.

-…que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya es bien tarde…-dice Yana mientras comienza a estirar brazos y piernas para darse cuenta de que Fay bebía un vaso mas-…hey, creo que deberías dejarlo…-le dijo con cuidado mientras colocaba una mano sobre el vaso-…si eres como el Fay de este mundo eso significa que te entonas muy rápido…-.

Fay observó atentamente a Yana sin saber que decir mientras ella sonreía amablemente.

-…será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta, ya regreso…-indica el mayor mientras se dispone a salir por el patio trasero.

-…ve con cuidado…-pide su hermana mientras comienza a recoger las cosas-…bueno, hay que ayudar a Yuui-chan…-dice mientras apila los platos y recoge los vasos-…Kurogane-kun, será mejor que te lleves a Fay-kun, creo que ya está muy borracho…-dijo notando como este se había recostado encima de la mesa.

Kurogane sin más se dispuso a levantar al mago, este pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros agarrándolo bien fuerte mientras su aliento chocaba con su cuello, acción que hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, con simpleza lo cargó hasta la habitación donde lo dejó recostado en el futon mientras él se disponía a seguir meditando mientras observaba la luna, eso lo calmaba.

Yana se encontraba en la habitación de Yana con Yuui quien se había quedado observando a su hija dormir, habían estado hablando animadamente con la pequeña hasta que esta se quedó profundamente dormida.

-…la tristeza es grande…-comentó Yuui.

-…me imagino, aunque fingir un emborrachamiento no es lo mejor…-responde Yana-…al fin te conoc'i como eras antes…-sonríe.

-… ¿a que era muy guapo?...-Yuui adopta una pose chula mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que Yana ríe-…igual me costó mucho que el frígido de Kurogane aceptara sus sentimientos…-suspiró mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Aran-…espero no rendirme…-.

-…no debes preocuparte, solo se está negando, ya verás que en un momento dado tu yo pasado despertará y comenzará a mover ese cuerpecito para conquistar al tarado de mi hermano…-comentó con ánimo.

-… ¿sabes?, resulta extraño que le digas hermano a Kurogane…-interrumpe el primero.

-…si, debería llamarlo idiota…-acepta la chica a lo cual comienzan a reir.

Muchas cosas habían pasado para terminar como lo hicieron, muchas cosas las cuales llegarían a un punto clave donde prácticamente sus vidas cambiarían y terminarían convirtiéndose en familia. Habían rezado mentalmente pidiendo que Mokona en su borrachera no abriera la boca y revelara que ellos en verdad eran su futuro, gracias a Dios no había ocurrido, mientras Fay(Yuui) se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la negación de su yo del pasado al ver su futuro, era como si el dolor fuera tan grande que este haya puesto una venda en sus ojos y no viera mas allá que el dolor de creer que Kurogane no lo amaría nunca y que le estaba quitando el derecho de tener una familia. Aunque le dio gusto el rostro de Kurogane al saber que estaba relacionado con Yuuko-san, pagaría por volverlo a ver, no se relacionaban por sangre mas si por adopción, ¿Quién lo diría?, aunque aún faltaba mucho sufrimiento antes de darse cuenta de la verdad.

Fay se había despertado apenas Kurogane lo había colocado sobre el futon y por ahora se encontraba admirando el techo, su mente le daba vueltas y ligeras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, estas caían aun tibias sobre el futon mojando por el camino sus orejas y cabellos. Su pecho dolía, sobre todo su corazón, ¿acaso estaba destinado a sufrir por siempre?, no lo quería creer así, lo único que quería era a Kurogane podría parecer mezquino, pero no le importaban las plumas, no le importaba nada solo Kurogane y al parecer a este solo le importaba el regresar a su mundo. Con su mano tapo su boca mientras ahogaba un sollozo, dolía tanto la realidad, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el futon tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y dejar de pensar en el horrible mundo en que se encontraban, al parecer mañana viajarían a la siguiente dimensión, lo mejor sería olvidar todo y aprovechar al máximo su tiempo al lado del ninja.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo dando paso a la silueta de Kurogane, sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y caminó fuera de su habitación, Kurogane había desaparecido, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-…y tanto que lo necesito…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-…te quiero Kurogane…-se disponía a regresar a su habitación.

-…Fay…-le llamó la voz del ninja, al darse vuelta se sorprendió al verlo frente a él y se tambaleó por el efecto del alcohol; fue sostenido por los brazos de su amor.

Se sintió protegido y querido mientras sonreía alejando todo vestigio de tristeza al estar entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el olor y calor de ese hombre mientras con su mano acariciaba ligeramente el brazo.

-…Kuroperro es muy fuerte…-comentó mientras se aferraba a la mano y miraba hacia su salvador-…y muy guapo…-dijo mientras ahora se disponía a acariciar el rostro del ninja.

-… Mago, ¿pero qué pasa aquí?...-escuchó un reclamo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con otro Kurogane quien estaba detrás de su salvador.

-…hyuu, hay dos Kuroganes…-se le ocurrió decir mientras los observaba a los dos-…pero el mío es más guapo…-ahora se abrazaba a quien lo había mantenido entre sus brazos.

-…creo que aun está borracho…-el Kurogane perteneciente a ese mundo rompió el hielo, sabía que su yo del pasado estaba celoso, muy celoso, era mejor mantenerse al margen y no provocar una pelea, después de todo ya estaba viejo, su yo que es diez años menor le podría ganar fácilmente por su fuerza, aunque el tenia la experiencia.

-…maldito mago, siempre metiéndose en problemas…-sin mucha delicadeza tomó del brazo a Fay y este sin quejarse se dejo caer al pecho del, ahora sí, ninja.

-…hum, eres tan calientito, duerme conmigo…-pidió mientras lo abrazaba.

-…si, si…-dijo el más alto mientras lo metía en la habitación.

Por su parte el Kurogane mayor simplemente sonrió mientras se regresaba a su habitación a comentarle a su esposo su encuentro cercano con su yo del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente ya los viajeros estaban listos para partir hacia el siguiente mundo por lo que todos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa, Fay(Yuui) tenía a Hiroyi en sus brazos el cual se encontraba despierto y mirando atento a lo que los forasteros harían, el color de sus ojos se notaba mejor a la luz del día por lo cual el pequeño llamaba mucho la atención al tener unos preciosos ojos celestes.

-…tan lindos ojos…-Yana beso la mejilla del bebé-…pero su mirada aun deja mucho que desear…-se queja cuando observa que la mirada del pequeño era igual que la de su padre-… maldigo a la genética…-suspira.

-…y ¿yo?...-preguntó Aran quien ese día lo tenía libre.

-…pero si tu eres muy guapa, serás una preciosa mujer como yo y la abuela…-dice emocionada mientras la abraza fuertemente a lo que la niña ríe.

-…ya verás que seré igual de hermosa que mi tía Yuuko…-Aran reía mientras se abrazaba a su tía-…y claro, como tú también…-.

-…eso no me alienta mucho…-se queja Yana.

-… ¿y que esperabas?, la vieja le lavó el cerebro…-escucha el reclamo de Kurogane mayor.

Fay se encontraba absorto, recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior pero prefería no decir nada, conocía que Kurogane quería reclamarle, pero es que si eso se llegaba a dar terminaría por declararse y no quería perderlo por una estúpida pelea, prefería guardar las cosas y seguir así, como si nada, por eso siempre le cambiaba de tema y actuaba lo mas idiota posible, no quería enfrentarse a él, aun no.

-…solo tengan cuidado…-pidió Kurogane mayor.

-..si, lo tendremos…-Shaoran hizo una reverencia.

-…adiós bebé…-se despedía Sakura del pequeño que ahora estaba en brazos de Yana-…adiós Aran-chan, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar…-.

Fay y Kurogane no podían volver a encontrarse de nuevo con esta dolorosa escena familiar.

-…Fay…-llamó gentilmente el esposo del Kurogane de este mundo.

-… ¿si, Yuui-san?...-pregunt'o gentilmente aunque su mirada denotaba cierta ira y envidia entremezcladas, su yo del futuro no hizo mucho caso ya que hubiera reaccionado igual.

-…solo te quería decir que no te dejes llevar, piensa bien las cosas y…-lo miró fijamente volviendo a darle la misma pista que Mokona sabia y Fay aun no quería ver-…hitsuzen…-dijo para luego regresar con su familia

Y así lo viajeros continuaron su camino sin imaginarse el rumbo que sus vidas tomarían.

**Notas de Autor**: Muy bien, no tengo perdon por la demora, pero si tengo mi razon que por ahora no pongo ya que ya son las 1.35 a.m. y me muero del suenio (por cierto es teclado ingles asi que perdonen la falta de ortografia).

Pues como ven, se ha incluido un nuevo personaje y eso que me faltan aun dos mas por incluir pero que no los puse por no confundirlos mas, mientras aqui queda Yana, pues... quien es Yana? se estaran preguntando, ya pronto lo sabran, en el siguiente capitulo que no me demorare mucho, saldra como ella se unira al grupo al igual que otro personaje que no pude incluir en el capitulo por no confundir mas ya que suficiente con la confusion de Yana.

Cierto es que se que el color de ojos de Fay cuando le quitan toda su magia es miel, pero ya sabran mas adelante el porque en Fay del futuro los tiene turquesa y no mieles, ya sabran, no desesperen, tambien se sabra como tuvieron a sus hijos y el porque en el futuro la madre de los chicos es Yuuko, ya veran eso, los dejo con la intriga, que mala que soy...

Aunque si Yuuko es la madre adoptiva de Kurogane, por que Aran no la llama abuela?, pues con esa apariencia joven, quien queire que te llamen abuela...

Ahora si, las incognitas que tengan pos quedenselas por que recien en el proximo capitulo tendran la respuestas a algunas de ellas...

gracias por su atencion y espero saber de ustedes.

BESOS  
Shiko


End file.
